Everything to Me
by Jenituls
Summary: After an accident, will Yoh be willing to make the biggest of sacrifices for someone who had broke his heart? YohxAnna slight AnnaxHao


_We started out friends_

_Since our childhood_

_I knew this relationship wouldnt end_

_As we grew_

_So did our love_

_It grew_

_It flew_

_Sky high_

_Like a graceful dove_

_From the moment I saw you_

_I knew you were the one_

_The one I would care about _

_The one I would love_

_I wanted to be with you forever and that was all said and done_

_We got married_

_And I couldnt be filled with more glee_

_I would hold onto you forever because..._

_You mean Everything to Me_

_What did I do to deserve this?_

_All this joyous happiness_

_But I believe this was meant to happen_

_Destiny,I believed in_

_But I couldnt care less_

_This was the best thing that ever happened to me_

_Your so beautiful so sweet so serene_

_Although at times you push me hard to do my best_

_I come back from your hard traingings_

_Hoping to get some rest_

_But it doesnt matter_

_As long as I see my wife_

_My wife that means the world to me_

_My wife that is my whole life_

_I hold a picture of you and me that I gaze at for a while_

_I treasure it dearly_

_Because it's the only picture that has you and I smile_

_I will love you no matter what_

_I will love you forever and eternally_

_I am willing to do anything for you beacause..._

_You mean Everything to Me_

_I then started to notice_

_You began to slip away_

_You were always out_

_It wasnt so long before you went out everyday_

_I became worried_

_Where did you go?_

_Why did you always have to go out?_

_I never felt this low_

_But if I wanted to keep my love_

_I would fight for her_

_So I went out to search for my love_

_As it started to pour hard rain_

_I ran faster and faster_

_I ran through the leaves_

_I ran through the trees_

_Thats when I reached the park_

_I saw you with someone that was another person_

_Looking exactly like me_

_You...and...H-Hao?_

_I saw both of your faces_

_Mashed together with your lips locked up tightly_

_It was until your gazes turned towards mine_

_Horrified,all of us stared shocked _

_We all stayed quietly_

_I couldnt believe..._

_You and him together_

_I broke down_

_I ran away_

_Feeling like I was running away_

_Forever_

_That was my problem_

_I cant face things head on_

_It was too painful_

_I thought you loved me..._

_How could you do that when I did all along_

_The pain of losing someone you love hurts_

_How it hurts so painfully_

_You were everything to me_

_And when I was convinced I lost you to him_

_I was left with nothing because..._

_You mean Eveything to Me_

_Over_

_We were over_

_As much as I didn't want it to be_

_I wanted you to be happy_

_Even if..._

_It means you want to be with him_

_And not with me_

_I cry everyday_

_The horrible pain of a broken heart_

_I can hold you forever _

_But we've never been so far apart_

_My heart will eternally belong to you_

_But yours belongs to him_

_If being with him was what you wanted_

_I will let him win_

_As I now reside in this willow tree_

_My soul wandering lost without your guidance_

_I have no where else to go_

_Without you I cant breathe_

_I cant sleep_

_My soul cant fly away free_

_Thats when it happened_

_The loud screeching of a car_

_And the shrilling of a familiar voice_

_My eyes widen at what I see from afar_

_Things happened before my very eyes_

_You were immediately taken into good care_

_I didnt know what to do_

_But my broken shattered heart told me to go_

_I will help you to try to get out of this nightmare_

_I know Hao is there for you and I'll try help as best as I can be_

_I will sacrifice myself for you because..._

_You mean Everything to Me_

_Hao_

_There he is_

_But I avoid him because I know he doesnt want me here_

_After time passed away slowly the doctor came out with news _

_I cried at what I hear_

_Hao is strong but inside I know he's crying_

_I was completely lost_

_Should I help?_

_Should I just get over all the lieing?_

_I need to do the right thing_

_No matter what happens to me as long as you will come back_

_I miss you so much_

_I would do anything to get a just 1 smack_

_It was decided _

_I made up my mind_

_I went off to the doctor after Hao had drifted off to sleep_

_I was defintely nervous but I'll do it anways because..._

_You mean Everything to Me_

_We had a long conversation_

_It was agreed_

_"I dont want Hao or Anna know,dont tell them,"I plead_

_He nods his head understanding_

_I thank him as we both get started_

_I wanted to do this now_

_I want to do this_

_This is my choice_

_And no one can stop me_

_No doctors or family or friends or Hao_

_We enter and there you are_

_You look so lifeless_

_As I get dressed as lie down onto another table next to you_

_I grab your hand and look at you with eyes filled with sadness_

_As the doctors pull me more away from you so they can get started_

_Your soft warm hand slowly slips from my grasp_

_I take one last look at you _

_Your eyes shut and sleeping in such grace_

_The doctors surround me getting started_

_And before my eyes close one last crystal tear streams down my face_

_Now that I've done what I wanted to_

_My soul can now fly freely_

_I gave,I sacrified all for you willingly because..._

_You mean Everything to Me_

_At first it was blurring for you_

_Until things soon got clear_

_Dont worry you got Hao there_

_There's nothing to fear_

_But know that_

_I will always be here_

_Now I'm here_

_At the park_

_The best place that I like to be with you_

_And the worst place where my heart became no more_

_I suffered from heartache_

_But what is now bruises and sores_

_Even though my heart is broken it still yearns for you_

_I only wish some how I could prove that it is very true_

_And thats when you came_

_At first you were looking beyond the horizon of the morning sky_

_She took a quick glance around and saw me_

_Sitting on a bench _

_There we were,just you and I_

_I swiftly threw the rough ball as my dog went to catch_

_You came nearer and nearer but something kept me from moving as if I were secured with a latch_

_I feel your presence and feel you smile as something from my hand blew from the wind to your feet_

_You gladly pick it up and come closer to return my lost item_

_I try desperately to find it by moving my hands over the bench trying to find it with my hands_

_I used my sense of touch to try to find it _

_As you bring your hands covering your mouth in horror as if your hands were tied with bands_

_But then you noticed that the item that just flew your way was a picture_

_A picture of me and you_

_Tears bursted from your eyes_

_As things came together you found out and then you knew_

_You kindly handed my back my picture and I bow down thanking you_

_My dog comes back as I grab his leash and leave_

_But not before whispering "I Love You"_

_I gave you what came from heart _

_I gave you the gift to able to once again see_

_I did all of this because..._

_You mean Everything to Me_

_**A/N: **Well I got this idea from a video called Because Im a Girl.The singer is Kiss.A different Kiss.She's a azn singer.The vid was sooooo sad!Well did u get this poem/fic?Yoh caught Anna with Hao and she got in an accident,losing her eyesight.So Yoh decides to give up his eyesight for Anna.Its kinda weird huh?Well thats wut the vid had.2 b more specific...the man gave his "eyes" 2 the grl he fell in luv with.She saw him 1 day and she was horrified to find him blind when he was trying 2 look 4 his pic.So do u get it?Yoh was blind and Anna gets her eyesight back thnX's 2 him.T-T That vid was so depressing.If u wanna c 4 urself n I recommend it.Then IM me at xXJujitsuGrLXx.Its in Korean.Its pretty long.5 min but its soooooo worth it! R&R._

_/Xcalibar/_


End file.
